What A Crazy Life
by AnimeFanatic113
Summary: The host club is all grown up and happens to find an interesting girl; with the help of their friend Shi(one OC). Hikaru, like the rest, think she's really strange. But when they find out a big secret how will they cope? And exactly how will they live life with her? (Not a good summary, I know.)


Shi's P.O.V.

My alarm clock beeped for the 7th time. I rolled over and gently tapped the snooze button; I wanted to prevent another clock wasted. I looked over at the profound dent in the wall. Not giving a second glance it would look like a mini black hole, not giving thought to the bathroom next to it, which was slowly showing through the crème color. Yeah, no more throwing alarm clocks. 'I'm not rich like my boyfriend. I just can't waste a lifetime investment on alarm clocks-as irritable as they are.'

My laziness subsided and I took the chance to hop out of my king sized recreational and went to the bathroom. When I came out the time read '8:35.' I mentally cursed.

'I'm going to be late!'

My schedule made no room for breakfast this morning; instead I hopped in my silver Honda CR-Z Concept. - a birthday present my boyfriend gave me-and drove off. The commute to work usually takes 30 minutes to an hour and a half. But Kami was on my side an in 20 minutes I parked in front of the building.

I took my coat off and asked for a coffee from one of the crew mates. Things can get pretty tough when you're working at Japan Marks Movie Industry. Luckily, my boss is my friend so she wouldn't get on my case.

When the guy gave me my coffee-black coffee with 3 cups of cream and 2 teaspoons of sugar- and I sat in my chair, and enjoyed my beverage, my phone started to buzz. On the Caller I.D. was none other than my sempai.

Yes, I still keep in contact with my high school mates; there are a lot of benefits to it though. Like going to America with them for 8 months. Or traveling to Spain.

"Yes sempai, what's up?" I asked once I tapped the accept option. His voice hadn't changed much, which means it was still irritating.

"Shi! I have great news. Me and the rest made the decision of coming to visit you at work."

"Wow, that's awesome sempai. I can't wait to see you all."

"Yes, I'm excited as well. Ok then I'll see you later." The dial tone rung through my ear and I sighed. I guess Kami really isn't on my side today.

"Hey, Yumiko-san have you seen Airi anywhere?" said girl turned toward me with raised eyebrows and a "hm?" She was one of the well-known actresses. Yumiko-san had long brown hair that always stayed in big curls. Her ivory crème complexion went well with her pale blue eyes, just above her rosy cheeks, darkened by her high cheek bones. She always smiled but there was no detection of it.

When I first saw her I thought she was a model, what with her perfect curves and height not helping my assumption.

"No, not since I got here."

With a "thank you" I walked away thinking two things. That Akari Yumiko reminded me of Ayame Jonouchi and where the heck was the director?!

"ARRGH!" I slumped down in my chair, exhausted from searching everywhere. Then an idea came to me. I could call her on the intercom!

'Yes, Shi you're a genius.' Just as I was about to go try it out someone already beat me to it.

"Shi Tsukiyoma you have visitors in front." Before they repeated it I walked, no ran, to the front to hear squeals of delight. Most female extras and crew mates, some actresses.

"IT'S THE HITACHIIN BOYS!"

"OH, AND THE YOUNGEST OOTORI, OH HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

It was difficult to hear over the whole commotion. I pushed my way past, trying to save the men and woman in the middle. I also tried to talk and tell them to go back to work but both were futile. When I finally got around to a clear part I succeeded with a "GET BACK ON THE SET!" yell and they immediately scrambled.

I attempted to fix my disheveled hair while walking over.

"Shi, was that you who yelled?" sempai asked.

"Of course it was idiot. You've known me for how long?"

"Shi, you can't say that to daddy! It might hurt my feelings!" he's still doing that routine where he hugs me and cries.

"Gah! Sempai you can't go hugging random women when you have a wife!" After so long ago when Hikaru told him that we weren't a family that only added to his 'trauma'. But he still refuses to stop calling me his daughter.

Speaking of Hikaru I hugged him.

"Hey, how's A-geha?" I asked, directly to the ash haired man.

"She's doing fine. We just visited her last week." He smiled.

"She's still as blunt as ever though." Kaoru added.

A-geha was 8 now. I always favored her, the funniest moment was when she was 5. Kaoru, Hikaru, and I came over to visit. Mostly because they wanted to show her the new products they made for her.

"A-geha, big brother Hikaru made this game for you!" he would say.

"Look A-geha, big brother Kaoru made this dress for you. It's cute!" Kaoru would hold up a dress. Then she would dismiss them by saying, "Both of them look stupid."

I would laugh and hug her saying, "That's right A-geha you don't need to please them." Then the twins would get into a fight with each other and I would spend the rest of the time talking with Mrs. Hitachiin and -san.

"Hey Haruhi" I waved once I spotted the brunette.

"Hi Shi." She replied, but she was too distracted unhitching Tamaki-sempai from her.

Next I picked up Honey-sempai and asked about Reiko. He said she's doing well.

"She told me to tell you hi, Shi-chan!" he exclaimed, I said tell her hi back.

To be honest when I first met her I was pretty scared. I really thought she wanted to curse Honey-sempai, but after Haruhi told me she just likes him and doesn't know how to express it I realized that Reiko really did like him. Yeah I was pretty dense back then.

I said my greetings to Mori-sempai. He hasn't changed much really. But I was really surprised when he was the first to congratulate Haruhi and sempai on the expected child.

Then I asked Kyoya-sempai about Noel.

"I really like that cat." I said.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow like he was surprised but that cool voice he has covered it up.

"Yeah, he's well obedient. I'm glad Hotta found him. Why he's closer to you is beyond me." He gave me one of his glares and I ran and hugged Kaoru. He chuckled, "Glad you finally hugged me, I was beginning to worry."

"No need to. I'll always hug you and kiss you." I greeted him with a peck on the lips.

Kaoru and I had been dating since second year. At first I started to grow distant because I found he-like Hikaru-had feelings for Haruhi. Still in our first year when I went to the amusement park with Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai to distract Hikaru. That's what I thought. Apparently it was to distract me from my messed up feelings.

"So, Shi are you going to give us a tour?" Hikaru asked.

"What?" sempai never said anything about a tour.

"A tour! A tour!" Honey-sempai yelled.

"I don't think I have time for that. I mean I have to work."

"That's ok. We can watch." Kyoya-sempai said. 'You would like that wouldn't you sempai?'

"And also we heard that your friend works here. The friend that also got accepted to Ouran." Haruhi said.

"And we wanted to see her." Kaoru added. I thought this over while playing with the ends of Kaoru's hair. It grew longer over the years and I didn't have a problem with that.

"Um…well that's going to be a problem."

"And why is that?"

"I really don't know where she is."

"Did you try looking for her?"

"Yes of course I did Haruhi."

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"Yes of course I did Haruhi." She looked nervous. I could tell she was lying.

"Really?" it took that one word for her to stare at me, and me her.

We kept this for a while until, "*sigh* No, not that long." She gave up.

'Yes, it always works!' I mentally congratulated myself. I started this with one of Kaoru's models. I was visiting and helped him design some new clothes to put on his line. He specifically told them not to look at the product. Obviously one didn't listen and I just happened to try it. And it worked. Surprisingly, Kaoru had her fired the next day. I don't understand why. Maybe that's why mom didn't give me the line. Kaoru.

I looked down then at my brother. Smiling with Shi while she played with his hair. Is he always the lucky one? He get mom's fashion line. He didn't suffer like I did when I realized my feelings for Haruhi. And now he has a girlfriend. Someone to laugh with and he'll probably spend his life with. *Sigh* and I have no one. No one to laugh and joke with. No one to hug and say they're mine. And no one to play with my hair.

I felt a tug on my head. 'Maybe it was my imagination.' I'm pathetic, subconsciously pulling my hair for my own enjoyment.' Another pull at the head.

"Wow." A cheery voice said from behind me. I turned around and stared at the shorter person in front of me. She didn't seem affected by my stare as she was playing with my hair.

"Why are you in my hair?" I wanted to ask. But my lips just couldn't move.

"Your hair amazes me. From afar it looks to be hard but when you touch it its real soft. It's also styled perfectly. Any girl would fall for this." I was shocked at first because that's the same thing Shi said when we first met her. Of course she said the same thing of Kaoru's hair. Then again we had the same styling. While I thought this over I didn't notice the girl staring at me. Now I could see her face.

Her ivory complexion adorned her violet blue eyes. And her cheeks were shaded with the lightest shade of pink. Her small mouth was shaped into an 'o' and I could tell this wasn't her normal expression. Her voice was cheery but not that high pitched.

"And your face. I-It's perfect." Then she complimented me again with the line of, "Any girl would fall for this. But replaced the subject with "you".

"Hikaru." I turned to the voice that I recognized as milord's.

"Oh, who's this princess with you?" he really shouldn't call other women princesses when he has a wife. Before I could answer the person next to me gasped and zipped by me to my brother.

"Oh my Kami it's really you Hitachiin-san!" 'Hitachiin-san' looked as confused as the rest of us.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Oh my Kami it's really you Hitachiin-san!"

'She must be a fan.'

"I love your designs. Especially the fall edition of your new line, Hitachiin Jewels." It was when I recognized the jacked she was wearing. It was a product from said line.

A gray petticoat with .1 meter slits going up the sides. Two black buttons a diameter of .0001 kilometer. I remember precisely, that was the original design. But it was transformed into something completely different. There was an unknown lengthy ribbon-proven to be polyester-tied around her midsection, which adorned her curves and showed that she wasn't that slim. Lying on her side, on top of her messenger bag, was the end of the tie, which was formed to be a colossal black and white bow. And I don't know if it was by mistake of on purpose but the hem of the coat was died blue and black, candy striped style, that matched with the cuffs of the sleeves which was also sewed up to her forearm.

An 'oh' grabbed my attention.

"I'm sorry, I-I wanted to alter the coat. It was stunning before! I just wanted to alter it." She chuckled nervously.

"N-no that's ok. It's nice…" she lifted her hand and touched my cheek, then my hair. That was when I recognized she was wearing black fingerless gloves, leather.

"Your face and your hair. You're very handsome did you know that?" she paused in playing with my hair and looked back and forth from me and Hikaru. After multiple times she exclaimed, "OH MY KAMI YOU'RE TWINS! IDENTICAL TWINS! I've hit the jackpot." she turned around on the last part like she was talking to an audience.

"As a matter of fact all of you are quite handsome! And you two are so adorable!" she practically squealed at Haruhi and Honey-sempai.

"Your faces are made for television. Your mothers must be so proud!" It's like she couldn't keep in her excitement, this girl. I started to get freaked out since she kept touching our faces. When she talked again my cheeks were cherry red.

"Wait a minute. Who invited you all here?" she put one hand on her hip, because her other was full of a box. Kyoya-sempai spoke up.

"A fellow crew member. You might know her, Shi Tsukiyoma."

"Shi?"

"Yes, I would think you know her"

"Yeah yeah I do know her. I'm just surprised she knows you." I made an attempt to ask this mystery girl's name but milord had an opportunity first.

"Oh, I'm so rude. My names—''she couldn't finish, someone tackled her? 'This day's getting weirder by the minute.'

The box she was previously holding flew in the air, but to prevent damage Mori-sempai caught it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING MY BOYFRIEND'S FACE? ANSWER ME!" Ah, so it was Shi who tackled her. I should've known. The tackled girl looked from me to Shi. She then began to speak but Shi shook her so fast it looked like her head was about to pop off.

"Shi, stop you're going to kill her!" Haruhi commanded. After failed attempts she stopped from a request from me.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I still don't know her name but whoever she is lay still on the floor. It was a wonder that her hat stayed on through the whole scene, which cast a shadow over her features.

"Is she dead?" sempai asked. Kyoya-sempai kneeled down to check her pulse.

"Shi." He growled and had this look on his face that I'd rather not describe.

"What?" she was still peeved after she possibly killed a person! Well, I guess I'm not surprised, she hasn't changed much.

"Fix this."

"How?" she uncrossed her arms and knelt next to sempai.

"Aw, come on sempai she's not really dea- ''

'First she tackles the poor girl to the ground and now Shi gets punched. See how life works.' *sigh* the girl, previously on the ground, stood up and again her face was shadowed.

"What did I say about threatening people? Nevertheless shaking them to death." "But you were touching his face; I don't allow anyone to touch my boyfriend's face." There was a long pause.

"Once again, what is your name?" Kyoya-sempai asked, now pushing the subject at hand away.

"Huh? Oh right, my names Airi!" she pushed up the front of her gray beanie to reveal big violet blue eyes, just like sempai's. The light we were under shone off her face, illuminating her ivory complexion. Her smile shined bright, opened lips revealed two rows of white teeth.

"Airi?" Shi asked, wait, I thought she knew who it was.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that was you."

" Well wouldn't it make more sense to know the person you almost killed!"

"No."  
"I agree."

She(Airi-san) then scanned the crowd as if looking for something. This was the box she was previously holding.

"Thanks dude." She told Mori-sempai.

"So, who are these people that you invited?" her question directed towards Shi.

"Oh well thi-'' Kyoya-sempai cut her off.

"I am Kyoya Ootori. A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Tamaki Suo."

"I'm Haruhi Suo."

"I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Honey, Ai-chan!"

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, as you already know. But please just call me Kaoru." Airi practically fainted at the thought of calling Hitachiin-san by his first name.

"Takashi Morinozuka, call me Mori." Hikaru raised his hand, his other in his pocket, "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." A moment of silence before I realized something. "Wait," everyone turned and looked at me.

"Do you mean Airi… Akatsuki?"

"Yup!" My mouth hung open, I couldn't tell but I felt a breeze. I'm sure everyone else did the same. Honey-sempai jumped on her.  
"You're Airi Akatsuki!" he gasped, "Now I remember you!"

"The famous director?!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"Yeah, that's the one guys. Didn't I tell you?"

"No Shi you didn't tell us. What an amazing discovery!" Tamaki-sempai yelled. Everyone seems to be doing a lot of yelling today.

Third Person P.O.V.

Everyone(except Shi) was still bewildered, but through the whole commotion Kyoya was stuck staring at one girl in particular.

"By any chance are you the sister of Karo Akatsuki?" Then everything and everyone stopped. They turned to look at the girl for confirmation.

"Yeah." She shrugged. Haruhi almost fainted but her husband caught her.

"Karo Akatsuki. The J-pop singer?" Tamaki asked.

"There's only one." The girl replied.

Shi cut in, "Well, Airi now that you're back we can get back to work."

"Yeah let's go." Airi began to walk away but the other girl turned around and asked, "You guys wanted to see me work right? Come on. It's not the exciting though."

Airi's P.O.V.

"Airi!" I turned from putting the donuts on the table and saw a brown blur. Then I was picked up and swung around in a hug. I looked down and found the person to be Yumiko. 'Wow, she's strong.' I thought. Since when did she get so strong? I'm like 3 kilograms heavier than her.

"Hi Yumiko." I greeted once she put me down.

"Hey Airi. I saw you and Shi over there with those handsome guys." She leaned in. "Are you dating one of them?" I jumped, slightly.

"No, I just met them 45 minutes ago."

"Oh, well I—''

"No Yumiko, two of them are already taken. The tall blonde one and the twin with the auburn hair." Her smile faltered, just a little.

"Oh, well there's plenty more. Did you see the other twin? Talk about se-'' I stopped her, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Yumiko you need to get into costume and make up and I have to direct you so get going." I shooed her away.

One of the crewmates gave me my usual coffee-caramel with 3 cups and extra cream-as I sat in my chair in front of the camera, waiting for the actors to get ready.

It's been 15 minutes when I got bored then Shi came up to me.

"You don't mind if the guys and Haruhi stay do you?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"Sure, as long as they don't make any noise."

"Awesome." She waved someone over.

"Wow! Imagine, us seeing Airi Akatsuki at work!" Haruhi seemed super excited.

"Someone's excited." Shi said aloud.

"Aren't we all?" Kyoya asked.

"I hope this goes well for you guys. Some of the actresses might get distracted." I hinted at Yumiko at makeup who took occasional glances over here, it was either her rosy/blushing cheeks that gave it away or her huge smile.

It felt like 2 hours passed and we were getting off of schedule. I heaved an exasperated sigh. Then jumped out of my seat.

"Come on guys it's been 45 minutes we need to get started!" At point people started running in and I sat back down. I stopped 2 cast mates (extras) and told them to bring 7 extra chairs.

"Sit." I said once they bought the chairs back. "I want my special guests to be comfortable. Want some coffee?" they shook their heads, "Ok."

"Places everyone! Quiet on the set!" someone yelled. The scene started. It was a part of my new horror movie, 死が来る, 'Death Comes'.

Akiye(played by Yumiko) was running up the stairs because she heard terrified screams. She was babysitting and worried that the kids, that were sleeping, were in trouble.

"Jamie?" she pushed his bedroom door open. And saw the little boy comfortably sleeping in his bed. She let out a sigh of relief and looked down. But when she looked back up she pretended a black shadow hovered over the little boy. She stared, unable to move, but then she heard another scream from the girl's room. After contemplating she ran down the hall where in the room she saw a spirit clad in black by the girl's head, creeping near. It spotted Akiye, cowering by the doorway and hit her with force. Which-we had a cable attached to her for this scene- she flew back to the wall in the hallway. The scene ended with her blacking out.

"Cut!" I was proud; normally it would take 2 hours to film a 2 minute scene. But not for my movie. I have real experienced actors. "Excellent that went real well!" I hopped from my seat and went to congratulate Yumiko and Tobi.

Tamaki's P.O.V.

As if I wasn't excited enough! That was great! To really see Akari Yumiko-san acting personally.

"That scene alone looks good. I can't wait to see the movie." Hikaru said. Shi snapped her head toward him.

"What? It was 'good'? It was 'good'? Hikaru, 'good' doesn't cut it in the entertainment business!" she then stomped off, with Kaoru yelling and running after her.

'What's wrong with her?' What's wrong with my daughter? I looked to Airi-san for an answer but she wasn't there. I found her talking with what I guess were producers. She looked so serious. But there was a glint in her eyes. The light bounced off her face and caused her complexion to look even lighter, a slight smile adorned her features as she looked over the papers handed to her.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

'Whoa, what was wrong with her?' Acting so moody lately. What is she the producer? I thought only the directors get serious about their movies. I looked over at the director chair where I thought Airi-san was but I didn't see her.

She was over there with the producers. A slight smile graced her lips and for a moment there I thought this was a different girl from before who was so excited to see 'Hitachiin-san'. Her complexion looked slightly different than usual, a crème color. Yeah, she definitely looked different.

Kyoya's P.O.V.

I caught Hikaru staring at Airi-san. More of a perplexed gaze like he couldn't figure her out. That's funny, because I can't figure her out either.

She's a strange woman.


End file.
